


Il sesso su una nave

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiction ispirata a questa scena: http://youtube/S3sofPQ9wnE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sesso su una nave

_(Rosencrantz e Guildenstern sono sulla coperta della nave)_

Rosencrantz: Che buio, eh?  
Guildenstern: No, per essere notte.  
Rosencrantz: No, se è notte, no.   
Guildenstern: Sarebbe buio se fosse giorno.  
Rosencrantz: Ah, sì. Se fosse giorno sì.  
Guildenstern: Rosencrantz, lo sai che non possiamo fare quello che stiamo facendo se fosse giorno.  
Rosencrantz: Perché di giorno non è buio, vero?  
Guildenstern: No, e ci vedrebbero.  
Rosencrantz: Quindi, il fatto che tu stia sdraiato sopra di me non è cosa che gli altri debbano vedere.  
Guildenstern: Beh, no. Non tanto quello.  
Rosencrantz: Allora è il fatto che siamo entrambi senza pantaloni?  
Guildenstern: Ecco, sì. Quella è una cosa che gli altri non devono vedere.  
Rosencrantz: E il fatto che il tuo membro sia dentro di me?  
Guildenstern: Soprattutto quello.  
Rosencrantz: Ne consegue che anche il fatto che io stia gradendo e lo dimostri gemendo e chiedendone ancora non è ben visto?  
Guildenstern: Direi di no, Rosencrantz. Potresti ora prestare una maggiore attenzione?  
Rosencrantz: Sì, scusami Guildenstern. _(passa qualche minuto)_ Guildenstern?  
Guildenstern: Dimmi, Rosencrantz.  
Rosencrantz: Sai, a proposito del discorso sulla morte che abbiamo fatto. Tu hai detto che la morte non è, giusto?  
Guildenstern: Esatto.  
Rosencrantz: E che io ero anche se non ero su una nave.  
Guildenstern: Certo, tu esisti anche quando non sei su una nave.  
Rosencrantz: Quindi adesso tu sei dentro di me, ma tra qualche minuto non sarai più dentro di me.  
Guildenstern: Se riesco a concentrarmi, direi che è la verità.  
Rosencrantz: Però tu non puoi stare sempre dentro di me, giusto?  
Guildenstern: Santo Cielo, Rosencrantz! È ovvio che no!  
Rosencrantz: Perché gli altri non devono vedere?  
Guildenstern: Per quello. E anche perché non posso scoparti tutto il giorno, non arriverei vivo a sera.  
Rosencrantz: Quindi se tu mi scopassi tutto il giorno, moriresti. E in quel caso non saresti più e ci sarebbe la morte.  
Guildenstern: Rosencrantz, ti va di venire al più presto?   
Rosencrantz: Sì, d’accordo. _(tace per qualche minuto)_ È una bella nave questa, vero?  
Guildenstern: Sì. Mi piacciono molto le navi, mi piace il loro spazio circoscritto. Penso che passerò il resto della mia vita sulle navi.  
Rosencrantz: Molto sano.  
Guildenstern: L’unico problema è che non si è liberi di scopare in santa pace. Le cabine sono troppo strette e il rollio non aiuta il movimento.  
Rosencrantz: Non direi, anzi. Penso che le tue spinte siano più potenti del solito.  
Guildenstern: Lo dici sul serio? Non per adularmi?  
Rosencrantz: No. Cioè, tu resti il miglior amante che abbia mai avuto, oltre al fatto che sei stato l’unico. Però devo dire che l’aria di mare giova alla tua potenza sessuale.  
Guildenstern: Sei molto gentile, Rosencrantz. Grazie.  
Rosencrantz: Prego. A proposito, sto per venire, credo.


End file.
